The Furrysitter's Club
by McKnight
Summary: Another Eggman battle takes place inside the Crystal Egg Zone, which leaves all males crippled. Exposure to the Chaos Emeralds turns Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow into babies until their bodies restabilize.
1. Prologue

The Crystal Egg was just one of the Dr. Eggman's many fortresses. Normally, Eggman set up fort inside a metallic airship or factory, so few would expect him to choose such a shiny stone temple as his hideout. But of course, the Pyramid Cave and the Cryptic Castle were equally unlikely sanctuaries of choice.

After defeating Metal Sonic—or more accurately, a silver version of the robot—and obtaining the sixth Chaos Emerald from him, Sonic the Hedgehog used Chaos Control to transport himself and his friends to the crystal fortress Eggman now called home.

"All right, everyone," said Sonic. "There's a Chaos Emerald waiting for us somewhere in this place. Let's find Eggman and take back what belongs to us!"

"I hope Mom's okay," said Cream.

"Time to clean this place up," said Rouge.

"Let's go teach Eggman a lesson," said Tails.

"How dare you take Cream's mother away, Dr. Eggman," said Shadow.

"I'm gonna turn this ancient ruin into rubble," said Knuckles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Floating piranhas comprised the few robotic inhabitants of the fortress. They moved slow enough to be ignored by Sonic and co, but the temple was filled with greater dangers of its own, such as falling stone blocks, spiked metal balls floating in orbits, and not surprisingly, spike beds lining sections of the floors and ceilings.

"What a weird looking place this is," Amy said, as she was looking around.

To her side, a brown Manx kitten made a shaking motion with her head. Her darker-colored hair was kept in a ponytail, which was neatly tied with a yellow ribbon, as another makeshift tail. This was mostly due to the length: it reached slightly below her hips. Then again, the new member of their team, Tiara Boobowsky, had a rather odd choice for clothing. She keept her chest fit into a red sports bra, which matched her semi-tight sports skirt, and wore a pair of red and white running shoes, similar to the ones Sonic wore."

"Tiara, how did you know what this place is?" asked Tails, as the team got further into the maze.

"Dad told me about it," answered the Manx. "According to him, this place was built by Eggman's ancestors, even though they didn't plan anything evil at the time."

"I wonder if Gerald ever saw this place for himself," commented Shadow. "I wish Maria could have, instead of spending what little of a life she had on the ARK."

"It sure is pretty," commented Cream.

"Of all places possible, I would've expected to see those robots in that chlorine-filled lake, not here," said Knuckles, pointing to a few of the aforementioned Piranha badniks drifting towards them. Even without speed, they could've simply walked away from the droids, but Shadow and Rouge decided to do them in anyway in case something unexpected happened from behind the group. The next thing they knew, a crystal block almost landed on Tails, but Tiara fired a ball of lightning at it and shattered it. Up ahead, another block fell down, this time above Amy, but Knuckles jumped into the air and punched it into pieces.

"That's a sign that we better get moving," said Sonic. "Let's go!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Deep inside the ruins was Dr. Eggman, inside a metal room and giving instructions to a 12-foot-tall rooster badnik and a tank-like robot with a stump for a head and drills for hands and a nose.

"All right, Egghead, hand over the Chaos Emerald!" ordered Sonic as soon as he and the gang entered the room.

"Scratch! Grounder! Deal with these pests at once!" ordered the egg-shaped doctor. "I've got business to take care of."

"Aye aye!" yelled the robots in unison, before turning to the heroes. Eggman, meanwhile, had escaped into his control room to prepare the "real treat" for them.

"You won't be saving that bunny rabbit anytime soon, hedgehog!" taunted Scratch.

"Dr. Robotnik needs just a little bit more time to arrange things, so why don't you play with us instead," added Grounder.

"Why don't you girls take care of these two losers while we continue pursuing Eggman!" Sonic suggested.

"Sonic's right," said Amy.

"Rouge, let's roast that big chicken while Amy and Cream smash that tank to a pulp," said Tiara.

"Agreed," answered the other three girls.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scratch started the fight by running up to Tiara and scratching her across the cheek.

"They don't call me Scratch for nothing," he said after leaving the gash. Rouge then kicked the robot from behind, sending it crashing into a wall.

"Next, I'm gonna drill you into the ground like a fence post," said Rouge as she then took to the wall.

"I can do that too," said Scratch, as he noticed Rouge's climbing ability. He did the same thing, while Tiara nursed the wound on her face for the next minute. When the two opponents reached the top of the room, both of them glided at each other, hoping to send their enemy sprawling on the ground. Just then, a lightning bolt came down and knocked Scratch out of the air, allowing Rouge to crush his torso with a drill kick.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Grounder made repeated attempts to either ram down Amy and Cream at full force or fire his drill hands at them like missiles. The hedgehog and the rabbit successfully dodged each of his attacks, either by running or jumping to the side, whacking him aside with the Piko Piko Hammer, or pouncing on his head. After a few minutes, Cheese made his own assault on the green robot, striking him from the side onto his nose with enough force to unscrew his head from his body.

"Here, take this, you stupid robot," said Amy as she gave the airborne head one last whack with her mallet, colliding it with a wall.

"Hey! No fair!" said Grounder.

"Yay, we did it!" cheered Cream "Now let's help Mr. Sonic."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isolated from the room where the girls fought Scratch and Grounder, Dr. Eggman stood inside a booth on a metal ledge, with some sort of control panel in front of his body.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow had chased Eggman into the core chamber via a pipeline. He started the fight by summoning something in the shape of a bright-flashing letter X comprised of five metal balls. The object stayed in a short orbit in the center of the room while the good guys took turns landing a blow on Eggman's armor. Another object was summoned into the room, and both of them made larger orbits in the room than the first one alone, but equal to each other, like electrons in an atom.

"Something's going on with those things," said Tails, being the first one to notice.

"Whoa! Let's watch those things like a hawk!" said Sonic as he turned around in response.

Another one more entered the room after the next five seconds, causing the boys to scramble around the room rather than attack Eggman. Tails took the first hit, but was still able to continue fighting. However, more hits to each of the good guys, followed by a flood of electricity, would take a nearly fatal toll on them.

"All right, girls," announced Eggman. "My job is halfway done, and now it's time to do away with you little brats."

"You just did us a favor by holding us up, Dr. Eggman," replied Amy. "Now we know what to expect."

"Hey, look! There's an escape chute in the floor," said Cream, cueing Rouge to drill-kick her way through the lid covering it..

"And on the ceiling," added Tiara as she struck the one she noticed with a lightning bolt, allowing Cream to take shelter right there. Amy and Tiara then followed Rouge into the floor, where they would orbit the room while studying Eggman's pattern and waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Five seconds went by…a second projectile began to float around.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," taunted Eggman.

Five more seconds passed…a third projectile joined the fray…then a fourth one…then a fifth one…and then…

"Gah! This isn't working." The room was then flooded with static electricity again, which provided enough noise for the girls to take cue and finally emerge.

Amy smashed the armor with her hammer, while Cream, Rouge, and Tiara attacked the doctor in their jumping ball forms, hoping to wear him down the same way they smashed most of the other large badniks.

"Get a load of this!" taunted Eggman, as he sent a series of electrical ripples through the floor. Tiara escaped into the pipeline, while Rouge clung to one of the walls and Cream lifted Amy off the floor. Cream could only fly with Amy in tow for a matter of seconds, though, and barely managed to avoid the shock waves when they landed. Tiara then emerged once again, and used her electrokinetic powers to overheat the control deck, and blow it up.

Eggman was still alive, though crippled. Rouge and Tiara then turned their attention towards the boys, who were also in critical condition. Amy and Cream passed through a third pipeline, which was exposed from behind Eggman's unit.

At the other end of the pipeline was the last Chaos Emerald and a delirious Lady Vanilla. However, it didn't take long for the rabbit to recover upon seeing her daughter and Amy.

"Amy, Cream, thank you so much for saving me," said Vanilla.

"Mr. Sonic and the others don't look too good," said Cream. "I don't know how we'll get out of here without him or Mr. Shadow."

The three of them went back to the previous room and regrouped with Rouge and Tiara. The latter two girls could do nothing in their own power, but with the seven Chaos Emeralds united, the boys then started to de-age, all the way down to infancy. Their condition had improved considerably in the process, though.

"Now how are we gonna leave this place?" asked Rouge.

"We have all the Chaos Emeralds, but only Sonic and Shadow are able to use them," said Amy.

"And we can't expect babies to know how to use them," added Cream.

"Maybe I can use them," suggested Tiara. "Chaos Control!"


	2. Shopping and a tutorial

**Author's note:** Again, this fic is for everyone to collaborate with me upon. I said _everyone_. If there's something **you** would like to see happen in the fic, or you want the fic to progress and have any idea as to how the following chapter can play out, don't hesitate to share it with me. Either leave it in a review, email me, or contact me on AIM. Otherwise, I don't know what will happen or how this fic will be formatted beyond this chapter. Thanks for your cooperation.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Vanilla's mansion was the first place the group was teleported to. They had to drop off the boys' shoes, which didn't shrink along with them, and Cream also told everyone else earlier that she and Vanilla regularly went on charity drives, which included all manner of baby items among other stuff to be donated. The result of bringing naked babies into any store would be obvious, and here was a chance to avoid such a situation.

The babies had been set down onto the grass, while the girls discussed who would get what at Babies 'R' Us once some diapers were retrieved. Something caught Cream's attention while they were busy talking.

"Sonic, spit that out. That's yucky," ordered Cream as she noticed him eating a clump of grass. She placed her pointer fingers around the babyfied hedgehog's throat to prevent him from swallowing it, though gently enough to avoid choking him. She succeeded, but upon picking him up off the lawn, she received a stream of urine onto her dress

"Good thing you're the one who lives here," said Tiara, right before Vanilla came out with some unused diapers.

"Cream? Oh, you poor dear, why don't you go on inside and change your dress before we go shopping," said Vanilla.

Several minutes later…

Tiara used Chaos Control to warp everyone to a Babies 'R' Us store in Station Square. Before shopping, the girls decided that car seats obviously wouldn't be necessary, since they could just teleport if they had somewhere to go. Clothes wouldn't be necessary either, since male furries normally were naked even in the winter or in cold places. As for cribs and hi-chairs…Vanilla told the girls that she would order four of each, since those weren't portable.

Each girl took one of the babies with them (save for Vanilla) and went off into separate sections of the store.

Rouge brought Tails with her and took some outlet caps, air freshener, bibs, diapers, a diaper can, and pacifiers.

Tiara carried Knuckles and bought some plastic baby books to read to the babies.

Sonic was with Cream, who decided to buy various toys. Many of the toys she got were chao-related, since she loved chao to no end, and included a toy Omochao and a chao-egg-like jack-in-the-box.

Amy carried Shadow with her and looked around in the food department. She picked out some milk formula, apple juice, crackers, and baby cereal to start with. Then, she went on to choosing which jarred fruit and vegetables to buy. She picked out some mashed squash and apple sauce.

Finally, Vanilla was alone while picking up strollers and a playpen.

"Amy, are you sure the babies are gonna eat squash?" asked Tiara after everyone regrouped.

"Babies do need some kind of vegetable in their diet," Vanilla answered for Amy.

"Besides, they wouldn't have it if babies don't eat it," said Amy.

"Now, where does everyone suppose we should get parenting lessons?" asked Rouge.

"Actually, it wasn't that long ago since Cream was a baby," answered Vanilla. We could just go back to my house and set everything up, and I could give you a tutorial." The other girls agreed, there they went back.

As everyone entered the household, Vanilla asked the girls where she would begin her tutorial, but her answer didn't take long to come. Shadow started crying, and Amy was the first one to have her nostrils filled with an obvious putrid smell.

"Seems like Shadow needs to be changed," said Amy, who held her nose shut

"You're right," said Cream as she, Rouge, and Tiara also held their own noses.

"Pee you," followed Tiara, who was in the middle of gagging. "First thing's first. Like, now."

"Then, diapers it is," said Vanilla in agreement with the girls. They didn't have any platform to place Shadow on, so it was a good thing some air freshener was available.

"Cheese, go get us some clothespins, please," Cream requested as Amy placed Shadow down on the carpet.

Amy did the first part right, but Vanilla had to point out that the use of baby powder and a wipe was also part of the task.

"Next, we're going to learn how to feed them," said Vanilla after Amy finished. Cream opened up the refrigerator and selected the apple juice.

"Apple juice?" asked Rouge, as Cream was about to pour some of the drink into a bottle. "I thought babies drink milk."

"Yeah, I thought so too," added Tiara.

"Is it any big deal," answered Cream.

Cream would've shut the fridge once she put the container back inside, but it was open long enough for Sonic, who she temporarily set down, to climb into and open the milk, causing it to spill all over his fur and the floor.

"Oh, dear," said Cream as Sonic started crying. She then brought the dripping hedgehog into the bathroom, took his diaper off, and rinsed him under the bathtub faucet before replacing his diaper.

"Cream, you cannot leave a baby near any open doors," instructed Vanilla as the younger rabbit returned into the room.

"I'm sorry," said Cream.

The day dragged on as the mother rabbit instructed the girls about everything from how to caress the babies to removing safety hazards. It was a long day, but the babies finally went to sleep. The girls put them in the only playpen they currently had, since each of them had yet to receive a crib at their respective residence.

"Boy, I thought this day would never end," said Amy.

"Good thing at least they're alive," said Rouge. "But, how are we supposed to return them to normal?"

"Tails would've made something to do that if he didn't become a baby," said Cream. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Actually, they'll return to normal eventually," answered Tiara. "Dad told me about this kind of thing."

"But when?" asked Cream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once again, however the fic progresses is up to you, the readers, to agree upon. I will update once I either get enough combined input or think of something myself.


	3. Cherish the moments

"Even Dad or Tikal wouldn't know exactly," answered Tiara. "According to Dad, not many people went through this thing…but, at least it's not permanent. It's only meant to heal them, that's all."

"Anyone want chocolate chip cookies?" Vanilla asked while coming into the living room with a tray of freshly baked cookies. The girls thanked her upon receiving a plate of cookies each. "I think you deserve even more than this for having saved me from Dr. Eggman, and for chipping in with the babies since we got home."

The girls each enjoyed their share of cookies, before Amy continued the conversation.

"By the way, who's watching the Master Emerald while Knuckles is still a little baby?"

"Come to think of it, who watches it whenever he's just going somewhere in general?" asked Vanilla.

"Sounds like something only he would be able to answer," said Rouge. "I've been meaning to ask him that myself each time I spend time with him, but I keep forgetting."

"If Rouge is right," said Tiara, "I guess that would allow us to stay here where all the baby stuff is."

"Yeah, I don't think bringing one of the kids there would be a good idea," said Cream. "They might fall off."

"Now, what are we gonna do if Eggman tries to pull anything?" asked Vanilla.

"Oh, don't worry. I've kicked Eggman's butt lots of times," answered Tiara.

"Yeah, we can't rely on Sonic or Shadow forever," said Rouge.

"It looks like we're all going to spend the night together," suggested Amy. "Tiara, maybe you'd like to give your Dad a call."

"I guess I should," answered Tiara.

Rouge was the first one to head upstairs into Cream's room, where the babies' playpen was set up. She noticed that each baby was clad in a sky-blue one-piece pajama outfit with buttons down the front and on the rear end. Tails had a huge bulge on the back of his pajama, obviously because his two tails were much larger than the other babies'.

"Girls, bring a camera and come into Cream's room," Rouge said warmly, after coming back down. "They're so adorable when they sleep together with their cute little pacifiers in their mouths." The other girls followed her, with the camera in Cream's hand, and then started to fawn over the infants.

"I'm the one who decided to put some pajamas on them," said Cream. "We had them available in our charity box, and I thought it might help them fall asleep faster."

"That's so sweet," said Amy.

"Maybe once we get used to all the stress, we might actually enjoy having the boys around as babies," suggested Tiara.

"Yeah," agreed Rouge "They're not going to stay like this forever."

Amy was about to pick up Knuckles, but Cream stopped her before she could place her hands on him.

"No, no, no, you can't pick up a baby while it's sleeping," said the bunny rabbit. "Only if he starts crying."

"Anyone think we should sleep in the same room with the babies?" asked Rouge. "That way, if they need someone, none of us will have to walk all the way across the house."

"I agree," said Cream.

"Me, too," said Amy.

"Sounds good to me," Tiara said.

"Okay, let's get some sleeping bags, then," said Rouge.


	4. Go to sleep, Sonic!

Thanks, Jake, for helping me develop the plot to this chapter. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter I'm going to be writing for a long time, until I have some real plot for this fanfic. Hope you readers enjoyed it so far.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girls continued chatting for a short while before turning out the lights. A few minutes after the last light was out and all the girls were asleep, one of the babies started crying. Cream was the first one to wake back up and walk over to the playpen.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" she asked as the hedgehog continued to cry. The rabbit knew it was the blue hedgehog without having to turn the lights back on, because she remembered exactly the position each of the babies were sleeping in. Tiara was next to wake up, and followed Cream into the kitchen.

"Cream?" whispered Tiara. "You're only six years old. You should be asleep right now, or else you'll be too tired to wake up tomorrow morning."

"Tiara?" responded the rabbit. "You're up too?"

"Here, let me take care of little Sonic. You go back to bed."

Just then, both girls got a familiar stench in their noses, which prompted Cream to hold hers. Tiara simply wrinkled her own nose while she used her arms to take Sonic from Cream.

"Sonic's diaper stinks," said the bunny rabbit, which of course, was rather obvious to the Manx kitten.

"Here, why don't you pour him some milk and warm it up while I change Sonic," replied Tiara.

While Tiara was busy changing Sonic's diaper, carefully following all the steps that Vanilla showed her and the other girls, Cream poured some milk into a baby bottle and put it into the microwave, but not having remembered how long to set the microwave for, she took a guess and set it for four minutes. By the time Tiara came back down, there was still one minutes and fourteen seconds on the timer, and upon opening the door, the bottle was scalding to touch.

"Cream, this is way too hot. Sonic can't drink this," informed Tiara.

"Oh. Sorry," said Cream.

"Don't worry. I'll wait for this to cool off. You go back upstairs."

When the milk did cool down to the right temperature, Sonic still didn't want it, so Tiara put it back in the fridge. _Oh well,_ she thought. _At least I won't have to change him again tonight…or at least I'd hope not._

Upon being put back into the playpen, Sonic still wouldn't fall asleep. He opted instead to make babbling noises and play with whichever toys were near him. Unfortunately for everyone else (the other babies included), one of those happened to be a toy radio that played one of various baby songs when its buttons were pushed.

"No, no, no, Sonic, this isn't playtime, this is sleepy time," said Tiara as she took the toy from him and popped the batteries out. Her actions prompted Sonic to start crying even harder than he did just roughly ten minutes ago. Amy then woke up to help Tiara as Cream held her pillow tighter to her body.

"Sonic sure is giving you a hard time, isn't he?" the pink hedgehog commented.

"Would you believe this?" replied the cat. "He stopped crying when Cream picked him up and brought him into the kitchen. I gave him a clean diaper and offered him some warm milk, and he didn't want the milk. Now he's back in the pen, and he's having another fit. I just don't get it. Do you?"

"Do you think he's trying to say something?" asked Amy. "Maybe he's scared of the dark."

"I guess. After all, this only started when we turned the last light out. I just hope that one of us got some night lights."

"I'd hope that Cream, Rouge, or Vanilla got some, because I remember being in the food aisle when we went shopping."

Not wanting to wake anyone else up, the two girls chose instead to think of what to use as a makeshift nightlight, without the intensity of a regular light bulb.

…

…

A candle?

No. It would be a fire hazard.

…

…

…

Christmas tree lights? Even if they were packed neatly into a box, they would still be too noisy to take out, besides which, Amy nor Tiara knew where they would be.

…

…

…

"You think the TV would be a good source of light?" Amy suggested.

"It might work," Tiara responded. Even though Sonic would still be free to roam around, it was still a better suggestion than the previous two. The girls went back downstairs with Sonic, and turned the TV on. It didn't produce any sound, just an image of a ring in front of a black background, with wavy static lines flashing in front of it. To the girls' satisfaction, this had the effect of calming the baby hedgehog down and putting him to sleep.

Next step: where should he be put? Tiara went upstairs to retrieve her own and Amy's sleeping bags, while Amy opted to go back to sleep on the sofa. She would rather not have put Sonic anywhere above the floor, as he might hurt himself if he fell off of, say, one of the armchairs. After putting him in a sleeping bag and getting into the other one, all they could do was hope that nothing bad happened to Sonic.

The next morning…

Rouge was, naturally, the first person to wake up. Upon realizing that Amy and Tiara's sleeping bags weren't even in the bedroom, she walked downstairs into the living room. Sure enough, there were the two girls…and Sonic as well.

"Rouge?" asked Amy as she woke up slightly from hearing her footsteps.

"Amy?" replied the bat. "Why aren't you and Tiara still sleeping with me and Cream? And what's the TV doing on?"

"This was the only way Sonic would fall back asleep. Make sure you don't step on him, okay?"


End file.
